


Em’s Flower Shop

by chibisailoryoon



Category: Pixel’s Galaxy, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (because we still need a bit of reality and the reality is: yoongi gay), (ps: xp0 is 134340 out of 10), Established Relationship, Finger guns, Friends to Lovers, Lovers to Friends, Multi, [bass boosted] STREAM EPIPHANY, anygays, enjoy my luv x, ft. yoongies cheekies, go follow @xpixeliex on twitter you cOWARDS, it’s ALL fluff, it’s by em/pixel, jungoo babie, the author is listening to 80s songs (and xp0 on soundcloud), this is a crackfic, update 2: i love sltd now ok bye, update: my new favorite song is drftng w and it’s SO good holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibisailoryoon/pseuds/chibisailoryoon
Summary: this is a crackfic and should probably not be taken seriously lmao





	Em’s Flower Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@xpixeliex @jinniedatboii @fucknopetynope on twt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40xpixeliex+%40jinniedatboii+%40fucknopetynope+on+twt).



> ps: the reader gets to be em (congratulations, but this might change in the future idk ksksjsksksk)

ok. so mayhaps i signed up for a job i didn’t want. and mayhaps i was pretty good at said job (maybe a bit TOO good) because somehow, i did such a good job that i was appointed to manager. that’d be a good thing if i hadn’t been left by the owner (fuck you, karen.) and all the employees (fuck you too, michael, wendy, lucas, and marissa!) to manage this business by myself.

tell me, how would you react if a business is left in your possession without consent? i was certain i could turn around the fate of my shop, if only i had help. i was struggling to make any sort of profit when seven angels showed up, ready to turn my life around. it was like a gift from the heavens. 

if only these “angels” weren’t crackheads that are currently sitting on a couch in the makeshift break room of the flower shop.

“is this goddamn interview gonna start soon, or what?” the shortest one scowled (in true brooding emo fashion). 

out of the seven guys in the room, only two looked happy to be here, and this emo guy was not one of them.

another guy, who was currently sitting on the lap of a guy who’s bangs could probably be styled like Winona Ryder’s bangs in Beetlejuice (if he wanted to) spoke up.

“ignore him. someone must’ve shat in his coffee today,” he said, shooting a pointed glare at emo kid, who just shrugged. “it’s nice to meet you. i’m namjoon.” he extended one long and slender arm towards me, and offered his hand for me to shake. 

i’m not one for hand shakes and diplomacy, so i resorted to a peace sign and a simple, “yo.” namjoon silently retracted his own hand and chuckled awkwardly.

this time, beetlejuice bangs spoke up. “my name is jimin. and you must be the owner of the shop, hmm?”

all the boys seemed tuned in to my answer, and with seven eyes staring at me intently, i could only stumble out a response.

“uh, yeah? you don’t have to call me boss or anything..” i stood there for a couple seconds before turning around and opening my mini fridge. i grabbed a can of soda and cracked it open, taking a long sip before placing down on the coffee table. 

most of the boys sat there awkwardly, gawking in disbelief at how casual i was being. the emo boy just rolled his eyes and sighed.

“are you done with your soda? and can we begin this interview?” he seemed entirely annoyed and borderline furious at my actions.

i shrugged. “sure.” i grabbed my drink and took another short sip before wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

“raise your hand if you have experience with customer service.” i wasn’t exactly sure how to go about hiring new employees, i honestly tried my best here.

still, most boys shrugged and raised their hands. the only three who didn’t were edgy emo boy, some guy who would NOT STOP SMILING, and a tinie babie who was cuddled next to him and was staring at me with huge adorable doe eyes.

“i suppose you three can work on flower arranging and restocking. i’ll have to work out your work shifts and stuff, but we’ll make it work.” i took another sip of my drink and made a mental note to work out the details later.

“i need your names, too.. uh, could you all go around and kinda introduce yourselves? ya know, break the ice with me a little? we’ll start on the left side and work our way around, yeah? i’ll go last. ” i pointed at the guy sitting alone in the single chair.

“you. go.”

he looked surprised before pointing at himself. “me?” 

the group nodded and he smiled. his smile was charming, big and square-like. it was contagious, and i found myself smiling along. 

“i’m taehyung!” he grinned from ear to ear and added, “i’m a bit excited to be working here, to be honest! the language of flowers is something that’s always fascinated me, especially with how intricate it is!” 

i smiled. “nice. glad to see at least one person interested in this business.” i glared at emo boy, who just glared right back at me.

next to taehyung was a man with fUCKING SHOULDERS THAT ARE A MILE LONG EACH, HOLY SHIT HOW—

he spoke next, smiling with his plush lips and waving at me with the hand that taehyung wasn’t holding and caressing gently. “my name is seokjin. i’ll probably end up fired in a week, but at least i got to spend time with my boyfriend, am i right?” 

“it really do be like that sometimes.” i grinned and shot finger guns at him and pointed to namjoon and jimin. “you two, say something about yourselves.”

jimin beamed as he scrunched his face up, making his eyes disappear. he hugged namjoon from behind and cooed, “this adorable man on my lap belongs to me, and me only.”

namjoon’s face turned rosy as he covered it in embarrassment. 

i nodded, replying, “duly noted, jimin.”

next up on the chopping block was the tinie babie with doe eyes and the smiley guy. tinie babie went first.

“uh, hi? i’m jungkook.. i don’t really have much else to say, just, please get to know me. i promise i’m not shy like this all the time.” as he giggled cutely, everyone in the room practically ‘uwu’ed at him.

the smiley guy squealed and pinched jungkook’s cheeks, before smiling again and waving fiercely at me. “hey!” 

his strong beginning caught me off guard, but i regained composure and smiled back. 

“my name is hoseok! it’s nice to meet you! i hope we can get along well!” his confidence and cheeriness was energizing as it practically radiated off of him.

“i hope we can be friends, hoseok!” i turned my attention to emo boy, who was curled up alone in the chair like a cat. he even kinda looked catlike. 

he sighed before starting his introduction. “im yoongi and this is stupid. fuck capitalism.” his introduction made me snort and giggle. 

“okay then..” i turned to face the rest of the group. “you can call me em. i like flowers and music.” as soon as i said that, yoongi’s face lit up. i might mention that to him later.

“some of my stuff is on soundcloud, and i’m currently working on another album! this flower shop is like a home away from home, even if i didn’t want this shop in the first place.” i finish my mini speech off with a smile, which got the majority of the group smiling in return. 

as everyone began getting up to leave the shop, i decided to say goodbye to each of them. 

they all clambered up to get out the door and go home, but i stopped them and went around the room giving each of them a high five. it lightened the mood, and as the boys began leaving, the sun began to dip beneath the horizon. 

as i gathered my things, and locked up the shop, i glanced up at the giant flower shop sign before i began my walk home. 

i strolled along the sidewalk, backpack on, and clutching the straps. this entire situation was absurd, but i could help but think, maybe there was hope, after all?


End file.
